Shizuka Ashikaga
'Who am I?' An egoistic scientist with a shady past- currently the captain of the 3rd division. Captain Commander - Succeeded by Kaeru Xarius 'How do I look?' At this point in time there is nothing about Shizuka that looks like she had once looked like. Her slightly curly black hair reached beyond her shoulders. She has bright blue eyes that switch between misty grey and icy blue. There are black lines covering her body, running over her pale skin- the perfect one that has been shaped for her after the battle with a former Espada. She can be found wearing different types of clothes, though she always returns to her heels and the black trench coat. 'How I used to look like?' Before certain events, Shizuka was a blonde with brown eyes and smooth skin, preferring to wear red lipstick and short red dresses that suited her quite well. 'Do you know me?' Shizuka stands for everything that can be advantageous for her. No, she isn’t cruel, she is just selfish. The woman is a wary person; a perspective one above that and will always have some sort of backup plan. At times her curiosity takes the lead and random ideas shoot roots in her mind rather quickly. Shizuka is quite open and doesn’t see the world as all black and white. If her anger flares it could be troublesome to calm her down, though that rarely happens considering her usual demeanor. 'My life' Vanity so futile Beautiful, successful, arrogant, vain. As a human Shizuka was all the above, with a mix of perfume and cigarettes. Fast cars, men, high heels and alcohol- were just a few things that were a part of her daily life. Working on projects that mostly involved the human DNA and its manipulation, Shizuka was looking for the eternal beauty. Looking 24- being decades older than that, Shizuka had been able to stretch her youth beyond a regular human’s imagination. Unfortunately, this was her doom- the drug she had developed in order to keep her appearance unchanging, seemed to be deadly in the end. -'' Born to blossom, bloom to perish'' - The The start of the end After her death, the blonde woke up in the Rukongai, where she was helped by the man who had soul buried her. Much to her own amazement, Shizuka seemed to be rather talented in everything one searched for in a Shinigami. In a rather short time she had been able to master different Kidõ techniques, become a part of the Gotei 13. As she quickly climbed up the ranks, the woman mastered her Shikai and Bankai. Taking over the 12th division as its captain and the head of Research and Development. This amazing life came to an end with after being betrayed and blamed of betrayal by the rotten and corrupted Central 46. Deleted from the lists, archives and stripped of her rank, the woman was locked up in the deepest part of the Sereitei. Powerfull Powerful|Powerfull madness ‘Knowledge is power’- Nothing wrong with those words. If Shizuka didn’t possess the knowledge of a scientist, she wouldn’t have been important enough to be broken out of the Maggot’s nest. Luckily, she had been able to build up a reputation before being locked up, and some hadn’t forgotten about that. After being put away, a man took the place of the 12th squad captain, a man that goes by the name of Stein Nevskii. Due to some unfortunate events, he had lost his body, being trapped in his sword and later in Xarius- a giant frog with great abilities. The 12th squad captain –trapped in the frog’s body- managed to break out Shizuka. She'd She’d split them, and in return, she would be able to do as she liked. Once that was over, the woman found out that her previous student was the captain of the 4th division. Meeting Meeting him at the healing grounds, Shizuka was able to have a talk with him and make it clear that she had set eyes on the captain Commander spot. Which Which she succeeds in. A founding so scattered Gathering those she deems worthy, Shizuka sets out on a search to find someone dear to her: the previous captain of the 2nd squad, Kensen Shihouin, a Vaizard. Looking at the only spot she thought of, Lady Fortuna appears to be on her side. There she finds him, and after a short conversation, Shizuka is able to get him to go back with her to Soul Society. Another Another chance- Different ways 1) Armageddon: A Quincy leads an attack on Karakura town. After appearing and giving out the orders Shizuka at that time returns to Soul Society, putting faith in her Captains and their abilities. 2) Betrayal: One of the captains seems to have betrayed the Gotei 13. Captain of squad squad 9 Salvatore is no longer among the ones considered worthy of life. - Loses his rank later on. 3) A A new addition: Kim Kurosawa, a young student from the Academy runs into Shizuka. The woman promises her a seat in the squad, the freedom to perform missions and the ability to develop her skills. Category:Shinigami Category:Characters